Caedmon Everric
Caedmon Everric is a member of the Everric family whom is Roleplayed by Thane Biography- Caedmon was born during the Fifth Age, the product of a love affair between Robert Everric and Niki Everric, the wife of Richard Everric. Caedmon was a typical farmboy, he played often only with his full blood sister Lynette, as he was halfly related to the other Everrics, he never really liked speaking to them in his youth, however, years before The Battle of Lumbridge, when the Battle of Lumbridge took place, he was around 11-12, and was conscripted as a squire, as an Early Teen, after training for two-three years he was made a warrior, and was made to fight many Kinshra during this war, in the end, Saradomin was victorious, and he and the other warriors left, Caedmon returned home, to his farm, soon after though, his old teacher came, and wanted to train Caedmon more in combat, Caedmon left once more for several years, soon returning during the battle between Bandos and Armadyl, only to find the Farm had been destroyed, his stepfather, and mother dead, Caedmon grew angry, and slayed an entire camp of Goblins, he then tracked down his family and went to where they were staying, after this he was reuinited with his sister Lynette, she soon joined up with a paladin warrior guild, and so did Caedmon, however they both soon left, and parted ways, meanwhile, Lynette, in her travels, was raped, and bore a child, she found him, and gave him the child, before running off into the mountains, Caedmon, sad his sister was gone, after hearing she was going to kill herself, looked for jobs to support him and the child, Vulpes, he resorted to raiding and joined a bandit clan run by a man known as Helseth Dagofth and his brothers, they gave him food, decent armor, weapons etc, soon after running into his half-brother Gabriel, he decided to retire from banditing, Helseth saw, what this was doing so stopped raiding aswell, after his brother left them, and allowed Caedmon to leave the group, and retired from being a Brigand himself, Caedmon kept the Armor given by Helseth. While on the road, he gazed upon a remnant Bandosian Camp, run my an Ork, he recognised the ork, it had been the one whom slaughtered his family, he walked into the camp, challanging the Ork to Combat, Caedmon slaughtered the Ork, grabbing its sword, and beating the ork to death with the Hilt. after killing it, he slaughtered all the remnant Goblins etc in the camp, leaving no survivors, he kept the Bandosians sword. Soon after that, he found his sister Lynette once more! in Varrock living with a Paladin named Jillian, Lynette, was blind however, from a troll, Lynette sadly died, from wandering out and falling into a large pit, he remained in the house, looking after Vulpes, but soon after the Vampyre invaded from morytania, he and others hid inside houses, barricading themselves in, until Gabriel found Caed and teleported him and Vulpes out, since this, he has been more close to the family and currently lives near Gabriel in Varrock. Appearence and Personality Caedmon is a rather in-formal man, he is somwhat stern and kind, however has very few formal manners (don't bring him to fancy dinner parties) He has a very heavy distaste for talking of the past, and he grows sad when speaking of his Sister Lynette Caedmon, has a pretty battle worn face, ha stands at around 5'8 and has a long blade scar going across his face, a stab scar on his arm, and a cut scar across his back and chest from lots of combat and some training, he has normally short hair, and an unshaven beard but occasionally shaves etc. he wears banded leather/chainmail/plate armor (a combination of all those) Known People and Opinion *Vulpes Everric- "My Nephew, well more like my son, he may have been my sister, and whatever Bastard whom raped hers kid, but I still see the little guy as my son, and I'd spend eternity in 20 hells before I see somthing happen to him." *Lynette Everric- "My Sister, me and her were close, cause me and here were fully related, I miss her everyday" *Gabriel Everric- "Probably my favorite Half Brother, hes a kind, honest man. I respect him." *Paula Rovin- "Gabriels soon to be wife, met her briefly she seemed nice' *Helseth Dagofth- "A good man in my opinion, me and him are good friends and occasionally go out drinking together!" Gallery Caedbandii.png|Caedmon Whilst Serving in Helseths Bandit guild Caedmonnnn.png|Caedmons current armor Caedpaladin.png|Caedmons Paladin armor Trivia *Vulpes' name comes from Fallout New Vegas (Vulpes Inculta) *Thane sadly, Barely Roleplayed Caedmon....until now *Caedmon is somwhat of a Cannibal *Caedmon Drinks with Helseth very often and often attempts to pick women up, while drunk, but fails. Category:Everric Family Category:Humans Category:Godless Category:Mercenaries Category:Warrior Category:Battlemage Category:Smith